The present invention relates to reversible ratchet screwdrivers, and more particularly to such a reversible ratchet screwdriver, which can be equipped with four tip means for turning four different types of screws.
In modern times, skilled labor is scarce. Therefore, the cost to hide a skilled labor, for example, a carpenter or electrician, is quite expensive. For small repairing works such as electric outlets, fuse, water valve, toilet accessories, one may do by oneself instead of asking a skilled labor. Most families have a variety of hand tools for use in different repair works, or for setting up DIY (do-it-yourself) furniture. A screwdriver is one of the most commonly used hand tools for turning screws. A regular screwdriver is comprised of a handle, and a blade fixedly connected to the handle for turning a particular type of screws. This structure of screwdriver is not reversible, and the operator shall have to spend much labor when turning a screw. In order to eliminate this problem, reversible ratchet screwdrivers are developed. FIGS. 1 through 3B show a reversible ratchet screwdriver according to the prior art. This structure of reversible ratchet screwdriver comprises a handle, a ratchet mechanism mounted in the handle, a socket coupled to the ratchet mechanism for holding a screwdriver tip for turning screws, and a switch controlled to shift the ratchet mechanism between a first position and a second position. When at the first position, the socket is rotated with the handle when the handle is rotated clockwise, or stands idle when the handle is rotated counter-clockwise. When at the second position, the socket stands idle when the handle is rotated clockwise, or rotated with the handle when the handle is rotated counter-clockwise. This structure of reversible ratchet screwdriver is functional, however the socket has only one working end for holding a particular screwdriver tip. As illustrated in FIG. 2, only one screwdriver tip, which has a first working tip portion at one end and a second working tip portion at an opposite end, can be installed in the socket for turning screws. Therefore, the user shall have to carry different types of screwdriver tips separately. Further, when operating the reversible ratchet screwdriver, the switch tends to be switched, causing an error in operation.